A pokemon Adventure
by AndAIa 01
Summary: Jesse and James find out that they have a daughter in the future...
1. Chapter 1

My Characters: Jamie - The 10-year-old daughter of Jesse and James.  
  
"Jamie! Run!" Jesse cried out to her daughter. The year was 2028 and a team called Team Vile was attacking Tokyo. They had had a dream to take over the world and now their dream had come true.  
  
"Mother!" Jamie cried, "Father!" "Jamie, use the Celebi Key!" James cried, "Travel to the past! Please Jamie! You're our only hope! Go to the past and stay there until we say it is safe!" Go!" Jamie nodded her head and ran into the castle. As she ran, she saw her Aunt and three Uncles using their pokemon to fight Team Vile. Jamie ran out into the back courtyard of the castle. She saw the time travel circle and ran over to it. "Celebi Key!" she cried, "take me back to the past!" The small green key shone and she felt herself being pulled backwards. There was a flash of light and she was gone. A moment later, there was another flash of light and Jamie found herself falling through the sky. "Mew!" She yelled, throwing the pokeball. In an instant, the pokemon came to her rescue, generating a large, pink bubble for her to land on. "Thanks Mew, you're a life saver. Return." Mew instantly returned to the pokeball. Jamie got up and looked around. The past was sure different from the future. She looked around and decided to take a path through the forest. She remembered her mother once telling her that she had once been a member of Team Rocket and they usually hid in the forest. Jamie them spotted a large, Meowth balloon and ran towards it. She had seen the same one in her mother's bedroom back home. As she got closer, she could hear some voices. "With this contraption we should be able to capture pikachu" came a female's voice. "Once we capture pikachu, the boss will surely give us a raise" came a male's voice. Jamie crept up to the clearing and hid behind a bush. Carefully, she peeked out. She gasped at what she saw. She saw a younger version of her mother, a younger version of her father and Meowth! As quietly as a cat, she crept out into the clearing. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jesse and James. Do you know them?" She asked. She had to make sure that this was her mother and father. The trio started and turned around to see who had called to them. They gasped when they saw her. Meowth was the first one to speak. "That girl looks just like you Jimmie boy." he said. It was true. Jamie had the same looks as her father but she had her mother's eyes. She had long, light purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her curls had escaped and hung around her pale face. "He's right you know" Jesse replied. To Jamie, she said, "Who are you and who are your parents?" "Well, my name is Jamie and my parents are Jesse and James of the former Team Rocket." "Jesse and James of Team Rocket are your parents?" Jesse asked, "Why, that would mean that." "We're her parents!" James finished. "Well, that would explain why she looks so much like you Jimmie boy." Meowth said. "Jamie, when were you born?" Jesse asked. "I was born on February 17th 2018." Jamie replied. "What year is it now?" asked James, catching on to Jesse's plan. They were going to see where she came from. 'Well, the last time I checked, it was 2028 but that was before my parents told me to travel back in time in order to save myself." "Travel back in time?" James asked. "Yes. Our city is being attacked by the evil Team Vile, an evil organization that wants to take over the world!" You and Mother are fighting them as we speak." "So, you're our daughter in the future?" Jesse asked. She turned to James. He nodded his head. "Jamie!" Jesse cried. "Mother!" Jamie cried back as she rushed into her mother's arms. "Wait, Jesse, we don't have enough money to take care of her." James said sadly. Jesse thought for a moment. To Jamie she said, "Wait here" and went with James to the balloon. "James, what do we do? She looks so happy now." "I know, but we just don't have enough." Jesse sighed and looked towards the clearing. Jamie was teaching Meowth how to make a castle out of sticks. "We don't have a choice Jesse; we have to send her with.Them." "Must we? Oh, I guess you're right." Slowly, the two returned to the clearing. Jamie got up and looked at her parents. "What's wrong?" she asked them. "Jamie, we just can't keep you here with us. We.we have to send you off to stay with Ash and them." Jesse replied. "Uncle Ash?" "Yes, I guess so, we'll miss you dearly" James replied. "Oh Mother, I don't want to leave you!" With that, Jamie burst into tears and hugged her mother tightly. "I know Jamie. There's just no other way" said Jesse, wiping tears from her own eyes. Jamie turned to James. She rushed into his arms. Jesse could see that James was trying not to cry. "Jamie, look at me" he said. Jamie looked up into his stunning green eyes. He wiped the tears from her sapphire blue eyes. "Jamie, I want you to go find Ash Ketchum and his friends. We'll see each other again, I promise." Jamie nodded her head and stood up. James stood up with her. "Jamie, I want you go and find the main road and follow it east until you meet up with Ash. Whatever you do, don't tell them who your parents are. Now go on and don't look back. Don't look back." Jamie gave them each one last hug and set off down the road. "There goes." Jesse started. Our child" James finished. With one last look, they set off on their plan to capture pikachu once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie walked down the road, hoping to spot Ash, Misty, Brock or even Tracey for that matter. She also hoped to meet Professor Oak. She had always learned her studies from Prof. Elm because Professor Oak was no longer living. She sat down on a rock at the side of the road and sighed. She started singing her favorite song: Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end. of. time.  
  
"Wow, you've got a lovely voice" someone said. It was a male. Jamie looked up to see three people smiling at her. She blushed a little. "Th.thank you" she stuttered. "Hi there, I'm Brock, what's your name?" a boy of about fourteen asked. He had brown hair and tan skin. "My name is Jamie. Nice to meet you Brock." She shook Brock's hand. "Hi Jamie, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Misty." "Nice to meet you" the girl replied, smiling. "Hi Ash, hi Misty. I was told to find you." "Really? Why?" Ash asked. "Well, what if I told you that I am from the year 2028 and I had to come back to the past because my home is being attacked by an evil gang called team vile?" "Wow, you can travel through time? Way cool!" But why did you have to come and find us?" "Well, my mother and father told me to come and stay with you guys until they said it was okay to return home" Jamie said, "wait a minute, where's Tracey?" "Tracey? Oh, he's with Professor Oak." Misty replied. "Why do you have to stay with us?" Brock asked. "My city is being taken over by an evil gang called team vile. As we speak, you are all fighting them. My mother and father told me to come back here. When I met my mother and father here, they just didn't have enough to provide for me so they said to come and find you." "What I don't understand is why she would have to come and find us particularly" Misty said. "Well, it's because you are my aunt and uncles!" Jamie replied. "We're your Aunt and Uncles?" Ash asked, "Well, that would explain a lot." "Well, you're not really my aunt and uncles but that's what you told me to call you and you guys are like aunt and uncles to me." Jamie replied. "Ash, does professor Oak exist in this time?" Jamie then asked. "Yes, he does, why?" "Well, I've never met him before. I learned all about pokemon from Professor Elm. I've always wanted to meet professor Oak." "Oh, I see. Well, we can't take you to meet him but we can call him for you" Ash replied. "Really?" Jamie asked, her eyes shining, "you would do that, for me?" "Well, since we're your aunt and uncles, I guess we could" replied Brock smiling. "Thank you all!" cried Jamie. The group found a phone and Ash called Professor Oak. Tracey answered the phone. "Hi guys, what's up?" Tracey asked. Jamie's large eyes got bigger when she saw Tracey on the screen. "Hi Tracey, is Professor Oak there?" Ash asked. "He's busy at the moment, but I could take a message." Jamie could hardly believe it. She actually got to see Tracey. Her uncle, who was always off sketching and was hardly ever home. Jamie squeezed Misty's hand in her excitement. Misty, realizing what was happening, tapped Ash's shoulder. "Huh?" Ash asked. Misty jerked her head towards Jamie. "Oh, Tracey, this is Jamie. You probably won't believe it, but you're one of her uncles" said Ash. "WHAT?" Tracey asked, shocked, "I'M AN UNCLE?" Jamie was scared at the way Tracey was yelling. Slowly, she tried to hide behind Misty. "Jamie" said Misty, bending down, "don't be scared, he's just shocked, that's all." Jamie nodded her head and Misty stood back up again. "Tracey, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Tracey" Misty said, nudging Jamie up to the front. "Hi Tracey" Jamie chocked out. She was still a little scared. "Hi Jamie, nice to meet you" said Tracey gently. Apparently, he knew that she was a little afraid. "Hey Ash, do you think it would be alright if Jamie came to stay with us at the pokemon lab?" 


End file.
